Chance Meeting at the Arrivals
by MikaRose31
Summary: Misaki left Japan almost four years ago without saying goodbye to her perverted alien. When she returns to Japan, the first person she runs into is Usui. How will he react? Rated K for possible future chapters. This story is on HITAUS until futher notice. Sorry guys I don't know how to write chapter 3. :(
1. Chance Meeting at the Arrivals

Hi, I'm MikaRose31. This is my first fanfiction. I've been meaning to write one for awhile, but hadn't had the time or inspiration to do so. A big thanks to my best friend, **MotherNight92** for the editing! Two sets of eyes are always better than one...

Anyways, Enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think... Oh by the way this fanfiction has been written so it can either be a oneshot or continued on later... if you guys want me too! .

**Chance Meeting at the Arrivals**

A Japanese girl made her way through the jostling crowed at the airport, pulling her luggage along behind her; she was a pretty girl with long dark brown hair that framed her face in jagged layers with amber coloured eyes that peered out at the world from behind a pair of thick framed glasses that almost dominated her small face. Pausing to look out the nearest window Ayuzawa Misaki thought back to the conversation between her, her mother and Suzuna, the conversation that had her back in Japan.

"_Misaki, I've received news from your Father… He's back in Japan and has somehow managed to pay off his debts, we can afford to go home now, not have to live here anymore with my parents supporting us and I know how much you've regretted leaving without saying goodbye"_

"_Mum? Are you saying we can go back to Japan? Do you actually believe all the debts are gone?! I don't trust Dad that much"_

"_Sometimes I think you're a bit slow Misa! Mum just said we can go back, but I have to agree with you about Dad, piped up Suzuna._

Minako nibbled on her lower lip in thought_ "Perhaps Misa or I could go back to see if it's true?... But I have my job to worry about here, Misa, your currently on holidays from your job aren't you?"_

And so it had been decided that she would go back to Japan.

It had been almost four years since they had abruptly left, not even having time to say goodbye to anyone, but most of all Misaki hadn't been able to tell her perverted alien stalker why she had to leave and more importantly that she loved him. Over the years she had thought about him from time to time, wondering if he'd changed as she had. As she wasn't that girl who hated guys anymore and was afraid to show how she felt about someone. She'd changed, not just emotionally but physically as well. She was virtually unrecognisable as the emotionally distance girl who'd left Japan.

No, she wasn't a girl anymore; she was a woman, tall and willowy with skin the colour of the palest honey, with long dark brown hair that framed her face in jagged layers that reached her waist. No she definitely wasn't that girl anymore!

* * *

Usui Takumi signed heavily as he made his way through the ever busy airport from yet another trip to England to visit his Mother's family. These twice yearly visits really drained him, having to exchange pleasantries with people who clearly despised his existence and didn't wish for him to have any knowledge of the family business even though he had been made the heir after Gerald had died.

A lone, solitary figure standing by one of the airports reflective glass windows caught his eye. She seemed ever so familiar to him, yet at the same time he was almost sure she was a stranger, she somewhat remained him of his Misaki, who'd left Japan without a word.

Whoever she was, she was a real beauty, unusually tall for someone of Japanese descent, and she was almost his height, him having a British/Japanese heritage. Usui hadn't realised how long he'd been staring at the women until her eyes met his in the reflection in the glass… Those eyes were unmistakable, a rich warm amber colour, a colour he'd only ever seen in Misaki's family.

It couldn't be, could it? She didn't really look like Misaki, except at the same time she did, just more mature and there wasn't a cloud of emotional disrupt around her.

Usui took a step towards her, just as she spun around from the window…

* * *

Coming out of her musings, Misaki came aware of an intense stare that was directed at her. Slowly she raised her eyes up until they connected with a pair of dark green eyes. Green eyes she knew could only belong to one person, her Usui.

Spinning around with wide eyes she watched him come towards her, moving as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak and found herself lost for words. Usui had been beautiful four years ago and now he had filled out more and as her eyes travelled up his body she became aware of how much she'd missed him… and how intently he was looking at her…

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Misaki! All grown up and devastatingly beautiful. Nothing like the girl he had once known, this girl, no women, wore fashionable clothing that clung and draped to her figure and her hair. He had never seen it so long!

Usui had to smirk at how she was boldly looking him up and down. A blush travelled up her neck to bloom on her face as caught sight of that smirk…

"Why Misaki?"

Usui's quietly spoken question caught her by surprise and she blinked up at her before replying with a question of her own.

"Why did I leave or why did I leave without saying goodbye?" Misaki said just as quietly.


	2. Why? He Asks

**Okay, here's Chapter Two. I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter so quickly were you?**

**Well when inspiration comes I go with the flow. I just wish it wasn't at 2am… I need to sleep!**

**Anyways, Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter One. **

**OH! I should mention that I don't own Maid-Sama or any of its characters. I just own this story :)**

**Why? He Asks**

A silence filled the air around them after her softly spoken words.

Usui frowned, "I want to know… his voice trailed off, clearing his throat with a small cough, Usui gathered his thoughts and tried again, just tell me why you didn't say goodbye. I already know why you left."

Looking around her at the rapidly moving people who were dodging around them and shooting those glares that screamed 'don't just stand in the way, MOVE!' smiling softly Misaki said "I'll tell you but not here, it's not the place to be having this sort of conversation".

"My apartment? Is that okay?" Usui asked glazing into her eyes.

"That should work. What time?" She replied, not breaking eye contact with him.

"How about around 6pm?"

Misaki nodded her agreement, and grabbed hold of her luggage and started to walk away, pausing when Usui called her name.

" Oh Misa , by the way, love the glasses" and with that parting shot Usui made his way past her and out into the world outside of the airport.

* * *

She felt her cheeks warm with the comment about her glasses. It wasn't though she needed them to see, they were more a fashion statement and after she'd began modelling overseas, they'd become a disguise of sorts.

Misaki couldn't help but grin as she made her way from the airport to the Ayuzawa's House. In the letter her Mother had received from her Father, the house had been mentioned. Apparently it had been renovated and brought back to how it used to be before her Father had pulled his disappearing act.

Even though she knew that the house had been fixed, she was still seeing in her mind's eye, the neglected almost falling down home she'd left years ago. But that house was gone. In its place was the house she remembered from her childhood.

Walking up the path to the front door, Misaki noticed a white envelope with her name on it. It contained a short letter from her Father and the door key.

Glancing down at her watch as she went into the house, Misaki noted the time and realised that she only had enough time to freshen up a little and maybe do a quick wardrobe change before she had to head out to Usui's.

* * *

Why? Why? Why? It was all Usui could think about as he paced around his apartment. Yeah he knew why she'd left but the fact that Misaki had left without saying goodbye had hurt. A lot. He loved her, still loved her even though he didn't really know the Misaki she had become. But from what he'd seen, in the space of four years Misaki had become a confident, beautiful woman.

And that scared him. He wondered if she'd been involved with any other guys since then, and the thought of his Misa with another guy made his blood boil.

Heaving out a sigh, Usui dropped down onto his couch and tried to calm down. Taking in deep breathes; he focused on the clock on the coffee table, Misaki should be here soon.

* * *

She paused at Usui's door and remembered the time he had jumped off of the roof at school to get the picture of her in her maids outfit back before anyone else saw it; it was also the first time he had kissed her. She had come here to look after him and had made him horrible porridge…

Pushing the memory away, Misaki squared her shoulders and knocked; Usui opened the door and let her in.

"No glasses now Misa?" he inquired.

"I don't really need them, she murmured, walking past him into the apartment. It hadn't changed at all.

Usui crocked an eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it.

"So why Misa? Are you going to tell me?"

She sighed, "I was afraid I guess, I had barely acknowledged that I had feelings for you, when I realised that I loved you. I didn't know how to tell you… and then Mum's parents contacted her. They wanted to get to know their grandchildren and they knew about our financial situation. They had sent plane tickets for us to go live them".

"Really?" Usui said disbelief colouring his tone.

"Trust me Usui I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye… but Mum and Suzana kept it all a secret from me. I came home from school to find everything packed and the luggage at the door. I didn't get a choice."

"You could have called or written Misaki!" he growled.

Biting her lower lip, Misaki looked at anything but him.

"I was scared! I'd never felt that way before! I thought it would be… her voice trailed off in the resounding stillness.

"What? Did you think it would be better if you left without a word? Did you think it would be better to leave me hanging? Usui yelled.

"No! Of course not! But Usui I've seen you when someone confesses their love to you! You squash their feelings like there's a cockroach under your shoe! I couldn't tolerate the thought of you rejecting me! I love you so much that it hurts to look at you Usui! Breathing heavily, Misaki finished her rant, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

A wide eyed Usui was staring at her. He resembled a fish out of water. His jaw snapped shut with an audible click. He moved towards and before she knew it she was in his arms. Misaki felt his lips touch her earlobe and he whispered "You love me so much it hurts? Then you know how I feel, how I've always felt then. I would never reject you Misa".

Shivers run down Misaki's spine at the whispered words. He still loved her? Even after she'd hurt him? Before she could say anything Usui's lips silenced hers. This kiss was nothing like she'd ever had before. It was demanding and urgent and ever so loving. It was filled with all of his love.

Breaking free of the kiss to gulp in air Misaki tried to speak but Usui pulled her back into his hot, demanding embrace…


End file.
